


Villainous Magnet

by multifandomhq



Series: In which Descendants was really gay [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jaylos is mentioned but mainly Harry/Ben, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhq/pseuds/multifandomhq
Summary: Who knew what Mal returning to the Isle could lead to this? Who knew that this experience would have left King Ben craving for more?(Wow this summary is bad please disregard)





	Villainous Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction and i tried my best so please tell me what you guys think. also i didn't check for any errors.

The pressure of dating King Ben got to Mal, causing her to run off to her roots. The isle, where villains (dead or alive; if they were dead, King Adam brought them back to life) and their kids were imprisoned and forced into poverty. Sure, the isle wasn't fancy. Sure, their parents abused them both mentally and physically. Sure, people had to fight in order to survi-

Okay, that's not the point, but it's where Mal truly felt at home. In Auradon, she was expected to be perfect and wear prissy dresses.  The only way she was able to do so was use spells. Her spell book was always around, weather it tucked into her book bag, or hidden in her locker.  

Ben had found it placed inside of their picnic basket while on a date with Mal as he was reaching for a napkin.  The book sparked an argument between the royal couple. "You've been lying to me!" accused an angry Ben.  Mal tried to explain how hard it was for her to fit in, but Ben wouldn't hear any of it. She grabbed her magical book out his hands and cast a spell to remove all of the food from the table. "This is who I am. I'm a fake." cried Mal. 

The anger inside of Ben faded to sympathy. "Mal-" he started, trying to grab her hand. "No." She brushed him off, walking away, speeding up the further she got. Tears were brimming her green eyes. Ben yelled how he loved the sandwich she'd made for him, trying to get her to stay. It was no use. She was already out of sight.

As she scurried off, she couldn't hold in the tears. She was sobbing the whole way back to her dorm. Mal knew what she was going to do.

\--

She arrived to isle on the motorbike Ben just bought her,. The force of the barrier tore it up, giving it knicks scattered about. The once brand new looking bike looked as if she's had it for years.

Evie, Mal's best friend, was the first to learn about Mal's leaving. She told Ben. "I have to go back and apologize." She tried to convince him not go, considering the dangers of the isle, but Ben's mind was set on going. "Fine, but you have to take me with you." 

Soon after the conversation, her, Ben, Jay, and Carlos climbed into the limo, on their way to the terrible isle of the lost.

\--

Once they arrived to isle, Ben obviously stood out. "Ben, we're not really popular here right now. Neither are you. Chill." Carlos warned.

It was among the group to teach him to blend in, how to appear villainous. Eventually, he got the hang of it. 

"I'll go talk to Mal." told Ben. He went and did so, coming back with zero luck. Her decision left the four heartbroken. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all distraught, they would never see their best friend again. Or so they thought.

The three were so caught up in mourning that they didn't even notice Ben disappear.  They sat in silence, but that silence was soon broken when Carlos worriedly called out "Guys?" Evie hurried over to him. She wore a concerned look on her face. "What is it?" She questioned, placing her hand onto Carlos' shoulder. 

The white haired boy turned around to face them when he asked, with fear throughout his body. "Where's Ben?" Panick washed over Evie's face as she peered down the alley to look for the king. "Ben?" She called out. No response. "Ben!" Jay called out, his voice booming through the alley way.  A dark figure advanced towards the four. 

A smile appeared on Carlos' face. It was quickly replaced with a frown. "Ben, where were you?" He asked. The silhouette inched closer. "Where was I?" a Scottish accent quizzed.  Fear crept onto Carlos' face as the person stopped directly in front of him. The taller boy, who was revealed to be Harry Hook, stood in front Carlos.  Jay's expression became angry as he stepped in front of him. "What'd you do with him?" asked Jay, unfazed. Harry flashed a wicked, yet attractive, smile. "Who? Ben? We have a hold of him. You might want to tell your friend Mal to pay Uma a visit.  Alone. Have her swing by Ursula's fish and chips." His eyesight landed on Jay, and he flashed another wicked smile.  
"Aww, seems as if you've lost your edge, Jay." He teased.

Jay was ready to lunge forward when Carlos grabbed his hand, pulling him back from causing any harm.  It was a bold move, for Carlos to grab Jay's hand.  Although, the contact between the two's hands made Carlos' stomach flutter. Harry blew a kiss to the pair,  followed by a giggle, and he was off. His mania left the three left in horror.  

\--

"Harry, you're back!" A cheery Gil yelled.  As Harry walked passed the blond haired boy, he sent him a wink.  The boy flirted with anyone in sight. "Harry!" a voiced barked. It belong to none other than Uma, a teenaged girl with darker skin and blue and grey box braids. She tossed a rope to the maniacal pirate and ordered for him to stop flirting and 'tie up the prisoner.' 

Once again, he flashed a wicked smile as he saw a handsome boy sat against a wooden pole.  "Well, well, well. If it isn't the crown himself." The mischievous pirate cackled as he made his way towards him. "Hi!" yipped Harry. Horror struck over the boy's face as he saw the teenaged boy with a hook where his hand should've been. 

Harry looked dangerous, no doubt of that. 

"Stand up, pretty boy." ordered Harry. Ben did as he said, not wanting to get hurt. He could easily hook him, or throw him overboard, left to swim with killer sharks. Harry grabbed the rope and wrapped it around Ben multiple times. Slowly, he tied up the king, as he was ordered to. The king was too nervous to make eye contact with Harry, fearing what would happen next. 

Ben saw as Harry's feet walked closer and closer to his. He looked up, to encounter Harry's face. The closeness between the two started to make him nervous. Harry was attractive, he'd have to admit, which was most likely the cause of his nervous. 

After a little while, Harry was done tying him up. He was already close enough, but he somehow managed to make the space between them smaller. With Harry's face was inches away from his, Ben's breath hitched. The villains eyes scanned the king's lips hungrily and he shivered.

He placed his hook onto Ben's face, stroking it.  The cold metal oddly felt good against his skin. "I could hurt you." threatened Harry, although he had no intention of doing so. "Well, I hope you don't." Ben let out a nervous laugh. Harry responded with a maniacal laugh that kind of scared Ben.

"Don't worry, I won't." Harry's accent was strong as he said this.  He looked down at Ben's lips, then back up at him. "Ever kiss a guy before, King Ben?"  Ben swallowed and his heart sped up. Of course, he's wanted to kiss guys before. He never really had the chance to actually do it though, and something about the twisted pirate gravitated towards him like a magnet.  A sick, villainous magnet.

Harry took his silence as a no.  The thought of soon being the first guy Ben has kissed made him smirk. The metal that was held in Harry's hand pressed against Ben's chin, causing his head to tilt upwards. Ben could feel his face get hot. Harry, an attractive pirate, was centimeters away from kissing him. 

Ben knew what was about to happen, and to be honest, he wanted it. He wanted to feel what it was like to kiss another guy. The pirate looked into Ben's eyes one last time before closing them to place a kiss onto Ben's soft lips.  The kiss didn't last more than 2 seconds, leaving Ben craving for another taste of the villains sea salted lips.  He oddly liked the taste. The taller boy laughed as he watched Ben long for more. He winked at Ben, and walked off.

"Hey guys, they're here!" yelled Gil as he climbed from the crows nest. "Let's get this parted started." said Uma has she tossed her braids over her shoulder.

\-- 

The battle lasted ten minutes or so, ending with Ben, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, and Mal running for their lives. 

It didn't hit Ben until he made his way to the limo, there's a high chance that he would never see Harry again. Their encounter was short, but the pirate was mesmerizing. His mania left Ben not scared, but captivated. Something about him left Ben craving for more, although they just met.

Maybe he'd see him again, when more kids were granted a chance to come Auradon, but there was no telling how long that would be. Until then, Harry would just have to be nothing but a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment <3


End file.
